


aibou

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: The first meeting between Ash and Pikachu.





	

Lightning sparks from cheeks.  
This is their fateful first sight.  
Partners forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Cerulean Gym trainer 1 - haiku  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 33 - haiku


End file.
